Hamburgers and pie
by Meriarty
Summary: In which Dean thinks the motel is on fire and in which Dean gets left alone. Destiel.
1. Pie by Castiel

**More Destiel for Emerald~!**

* * *

There had been a familiar pounding in Dean's head when he had woken up. He sat up straight, glancing at the empty spot in the bed where he could have sworn there had been someone there. Dean let out a scoff; He was usually the one to take off after nights like the one before. When a sharp scent reached his nose, he nearly tumbled out of his bed; Was something on fire? Though when Dean was standing up, - jumping once to pull on his jeans - nothing appeared to be on fire. Instead, there was a person sitting at the kitchen table, looking at what seemed to be some form of... Burned applepie. "Cas!" Dean laughed in relief, making the angel jump up from his seat. Nothing about him indicated anything of what had happened last night. "Dean." Except for his hair. The hunter was fairly sure that not even the most intense fight would give him this... _Look_.

"What are you doing?" Dean ran a hand over his face. "Uh- I was attempting to... Bake you something." The guilty look on the angel's features made Dean want to comfort him with, well, a kiss. Instead he walked over to the to the table and prodded the blackened whatever-was-left-of-the-pie. "Did you fall asleep or something?" Dean chuckled but Cas didn't find it funny at all. "No, I didn't-" "Can't you, I don't know, work some angel magic on it? 'Lord, heal this pie.'?" Dean interrupted him, eyebrows raised. "It's just a pie. As much as I wanted to surprise you with it, I can't-" "It was just a joke, Cas." The hunter let out a chuckle and gave a pat on the other's shoulder as he sank down on a chair. "But- Er... Thanks anyway." An awkward pause fell in wich Dean found a half empty beer bottle; Worked for him. It was five in the afternoon _somewhere. _

"So Cas," He started after giving his idea some thought. "How about I get dressed and then we get outta here to get some real pie and burgers?"

Dean had never seen Cas get ready this fast.


	2. Alone

Sam and Dean had left the Batcave behind for another casual hunt. Too many victims and too little risk to leave it alone. They deserved this 'break' and Sam had insisted on getting out in the world, ignoring the whole state in wich he was currently in. After a lot of arguing, Sam had won the discussion.  
Because to them, the hunts like they had used to be was casual, the were an actual break from a this tablet crap. Honestly, it felt like a haunting. A freakin' hunted object that could only be solved once they had solved the whole angel and demon tablet scooby doo mystery.

Now the elder Winchester was laying on the bed in another motel because he had insisted on not driving another night, because Sam needed his rest. Seeking a deal, Sam agreed but under the condition that he could get out to get them food. After the notorious puppy eyes, Dean gave in, so Sam was out now and Dean could take a breath. Half a breath, because his little brother Sammy still wasn't safe. But then again, would they ever be?

It was too quiet for him, now that he was all on his own. No Sammy, no Kevin, no Garth, no Cas... No Cas, not in, what was it? Weeks? Months even? Dean hadn't kept track. Time had become irrelevant in the life of a Winchester.  
Sitting up, he scrubbed a hand over his face. Music, that was what he needed. Probably the only truly constant factor in his life, as long as Sam didn't dare to mess with his cassettes. Dean decided to mess with Sam's laptop, but honestly, he couldn't be bothered to watch the 'Japanese tentacle cartoon porn', or whatever Sam thought he was watching. Music, it was.

"Youtube will do the job," Dean thought, scoffing to himself. When had he become... This douchebag guy who listens music online? Luckily, he got over it fairly soon. But the Winchester was not in a Metallica mood. Perhaps a song he listened to not that often. Eventually he settled on Ride On by AC/DC. He got up, waiting for the song to buffer, and got a beer from the fridge. Not yet cold, but cool enough, he decided as he put it to his lips, tasting the beverage.

_It's another lonely evening  
And another lonely town  
But I ain't too young to worry  
And I ain't too old to cry_

_Hell_, why had he chosen this song? Too relevant to the situation right now. Something told him he had done this on purpose. That he knew _exactly_ why he had chosen this song in particular.

_When a woman gets me down  
Got another empty bottle  
And another empty bed  
Ain't too young to admit it  
And I'm not too old to lie  
I'm just another empty head_

Dean started to hum along, leaning against the counter to balance himself as he took another sip from his drink. Just when the all to familiar part came along, someone appeared in front of him. Someone clad in a trenchcoat, black suit, white shirt and slightly crooked blue tie.

_That's why I'm lonely  
I'm so lonely  
But I know what I'm gonna do -_

"Cas?" Dean straightened up, staring at the figure in front of him. "You son of a bitch..." Dean slowly put down his bottle, not taking his eyes off of Cas. Just in case he wasn't real. The angel took a step forward, completely invading Dean's personal space. "Hello, Dean."

_I'm gonna ride on  
Ride on  
Ride on, standing on the edge of the road  
Ride on, thumb in the air  
Ride on, one of these days I'm gonna  
Ride on, change my evil ways  
Till then I'll just keep dragging on_

Apparently, there was no time for questions because when Dean opened his mouth, Cas placed a finger on his lips. "Alright, then." Dean mumbled. The remaining space between them was now nearly nowhere to be found, and Dean could only look at Cas, could only think about everything that he had missed with the angel.

_Broke another promise  
And I broke another heart  
But I ain't too young to realize  
That I ain't too old to try  
Try to get back to the start_

Then the elder Winchester made a decision and tugged the angel closer, slipping a hand under Cas' trenchcoat to rest it on his waist. He took a deep breath, for the first time in weeks, months, and gently took the angel's other hand in his. He could turn back. Cas was oblivious like that. Blue eyes tried to find his own green ones, he could _feel_ them burning in his skin as he kept his gaze down, practically _fixed_ on Castiel's eyes.

_And it's another red light nightmare  
Another red light street  
And I ain't too old to hurry  
Cause I ain't too old to die  
But I sure am hard to beat_

Now the angel made a blissful soft sound but Dean just shook his head. "Just humour me, Cas." He mumbled and started to move to the music. He was dancing. Dean Winchester was actually dancing. Slow dancing. With Castiel. He had to stay cool, otherwise he could have sworn he'd collapse himself.

_But I'm lonely  
Lord I'm lonely  
What am I gonna do -_

Again, Dean picked up the words, softly singing along with them, his lips brushing over Cas' jaw. The angel just let it happen. Hell, Dean could have sworn the angel actually danced with him. Danced with Dean.

_Ride on  
Ride on, got myself a one-way ticket  
Ride on  
Ride on, going the wrong way  
Ride on, gonna change my evil ways  
Ride on, one of these days  
One of these days_

Dean didn't know when, but somewhere between the one-way ticket and the evil ways, he'd freakin' lost it. Because tears were welling up in his eyes, like the little girl he was. But for those few chords and words, for those few movements with Cas, he didn't give a crap. He was allowed to do this. But only now. A one time offer for Dean Winchester, and the best one he had _ever_ had.

_Ride on  
Ride on  
I'm gonna ride on  
Ride on, looking for a truck  
Ride on  
Ride on, keep on riding  
Riding on and on and on_

Cas had disappeared when the song had finishes, leaving Dean Winchester on his own all over again. Dean then realized he'd never truly get used to it.


	3. Walls

It could have been different. The both of them. But wrapped in the graceful feeling, he knows it never would be different; not for him. It's a hit and run game, no looking back because he also knows he'd regret it. Metaphorical demons would follow as well as the downfall of the walls he had built. Little did he know that it was already long gone.

* * *

Cas was picking up mental scattered of the walls torn down. The supposed saviour needed saing. All was down and nothing was left. The saving came in the form of a hunter. A hunter covered in mental and physical scars, his own walls going up and crumbling down with everytime something shook up his world. Bave, reckless even, but worth saving. They'd be eachothers downfall and saviour.


End file.
